


The Boy that… Doubted Disaster

by derpychocho



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpychocho/pseuds/derpychocho
Summary: After they’ve decided to turn in for the night, Luke can’t help but reflect on the doubt that lingers regarding the Specter’s attacks on Misthallery.A small drabble with puzzle dad and puzzle child. I just like seeing the puzzle dad and puzzle child bonding, okay? x_x Takes place during The Last Specter/The Spectre’s Call.





	The Boy that… Doubted Disaster

There was a cold, cool calmness that blanketed across the town Luke Triton called home. However, though the peace of the night seemed to hold its own quiet melody, it wasn’t that way a little while ago. Another song had come to pierce the quiet night. And after the Specter’s attack, Luke, now more than ever, was sure that he was right about his predictions.

And yet… he still doubted.  
All because of one Professor Layton.

He didn’t know whether or not it was because he wanted to believe… or if because some small part of him, some small hopeful part of him, couldn’t help  _but_ believe.

“I’m so scared…”

Luke whispered his worries while he gazed out the window. Perhaps, if he was lucky, the gentle breeze would carry his wishes towards the heavens. Then, all this madness would be over. He was only acknowledged by the unwavering stars. And the iridescent moon.

“Luke, are you alright?”

And the mild mannered professor.

Luke tugged at his sleeve and turned away from the darkness of the night, “I don’t understand how you can be so… calm. Aren’t you scared? Aren’t you?”

A small, knowing smile crossed Layton’s lips, “Well, whether or not I’m scared, it’s how I respond to the situation that’s important. I might be frightened by a situation. But I must keep my resolve for those around me. After all…,” fingers held the rim of his hat, removing it from his head, “that’s what a gentleman does.”

Luke’s hands were folded, pressed against his chest. His eyes watched the professor’s hat as it was placed on the night stand. His ears hung onto every word that seemed to lift him up, that seemed to open his eyes, “That’s what… a gentleman… does…?”

The professor nodded, “Yes, exactly.”  Sitting on the edge of the bed, he patted the area next to him, “I’m going to do a puzzle before I go off to bed. Would you like to try it with me? Sometimes a good puzzle calms my nerves.”

The boy’s folded hands loosened just a bit, his expression softened, “A puzzle, professor?” Without a second thought, he took his place next to Professor Layton, settling next to him on the edge of the bed, “What exactly is it?”

Layton chuckled, “So as you can see here, you have to take these shapes and group the stars so that no star is left out…”

Outside, the stars and the moon seemed to chase away any of the unsettling darkness that remained. And, in his mind, Luke wondered if he could become a gentleman, too…

… and not just the boy that foretold disaster.


End file.
